Project Makeover
by adorablysinful
Summary: Bella is 30, alone, and bitter. Everyday she is faced with past and the man who broke her heart. Until a familiar face from high school blows through the fog that is her life. Will she finally accept her past and move on or will she forever be stuck in a deadend?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This my first fic ever, so any criticism or suggestions on where the story should go are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Prologue

30 years old, lonely, bitter, and still an intern is not how my life was supposed to be. By now I should be a well-known fashion designer with my own line and label. But all that changed five years ago when I got my heart stomped on by my first love Edward Cullen.

We were high school sweethearts or at least I thought we were. We met purely by chance, my best friend Angela and I were studying for final exams. It was our senior year and we were trying to keep our G.P.A.'s up for college. I was trying to get a chemistry book from off the top shelf, when an arm came from behind me grabbed the book. I turned around and looked into the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen. From that moment I was a goner.

We spent every moment of the four years together until college graduation. We went to Dartmouth together where I majored in fashion and he in music. Everything was perfect I was in love, studying my passion, and I had been offered the internship of a lifetime with Donna Karan. I was living my fantasy life. Then it all came crashing down two weeks after graduation. Edward managed to get an audition for a talent show with his band Twilight. If he and his band mates: Emmett, Jasper, and Mike were to win they would receive a recording contract and a yearlong tour around America.

The day of the show Edward told me he would call my name out during the interlude dedicating the song to me. I was so ecstatic he was going to announce his love for me on national television I almost passed out. When it came time for them to perform I was so nervous I couldn't keep still I was so jittery. The song started slow but by the time Edward started singing I knew they had won. The whole crowd was loving his voice. Then he stopped and looked directly at me and said "I like to dedicate this song to a beautiful little lady who took my breath away". He paused for a moment closed his eyes, stuck his arm out and pointed somewhere in the crowd and screamed out "TANYA HARDEN". Then some skinny beach blond jumped on stage and kissed him and held him until he finish the song.

I couldn't believe my eyes or my ears. I was dumbstruck WTF had just happened. When the show was over and Twilight had been announced the winner I couldn't find a shred of happiness. I needed some answers and I went backstage to find them. I found Edward and Tanya still together in a heated lip lock. When they finally pulled apart and noticed me standing there he had the nerve to look at the floor ashamed. He excused himself and pulled me down the hall where he proceeded to tell me he didn't know what came over him. He met Tanya right before they went on stage and he took one look at her and thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He completely forgot about everything but finding out who she was. So he went introduce himself and they started talking and found they had so much in common. He knew right then and there she was it for him. Just like that I didn't matter anymore. Poof no more us. He told me he never meant to hurt me and he hopes I can forgive him. I kicked him in the nuts and ran, crying the whole way home.

That fall I left for New York for my internship, vowing to forget Edward Cullen ever existed and hoping to make a fresh start. Here I am five years later still an intern, lonely, bitter, and no closer to my dreams than when I came here.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The first few chapters will be about****getting some insight on Bella and her life before I introduce Jacob. So for all my Jacob lovers don't worry he's coming.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1**

** I was sitting in coffee shop around the corner from my apartment, waiting for Angela to show up. We had reconnected when she moved to New York two years ago. Thinking back we probably wouldn't have had to find each other again if I had stayed in touch, but I had been so consumed with the bastard… I mean Edward I forgot I even had friends.**

** When she finally showed up she look completely disheveled. "What in the hell is wrong with you" I asked. She gives me a ****_shut up_**** look and flops in her chair. "I just spent the whole morning running around getting everything ready for this bitch's book signing." She said. "I swear she was being a sadistic fucktard on purpose. Nothing I did was right from stupid color of the table cloth to the damn book display." Angela works for a PR firm that handles everything form movie stars to authors. I just listen as she rants about her client as I think I'm the only one I know who still hasn't achieved their dream.**

** Angela finally notices I'm not listening anymore and smacks my arm. "Ouch" "If you were listening you wouldn't've gotten hit." I look at her as she sticks her tongue out at me. Then she looks a little sheepish and looks away. "What are you hiding" I ask tentatively. "I suppose to help this rock star organize a launch party for his new cd" She says slowly. "That's great, so what's the problem. You should jumping for joy I thought you loved rock stars." "It's Edward" "What?!"I scream. Everyone turns in our direction. "Oh mind your own business" I yell at them. "Why is he coming here" I ask pathetically as slam my head down on the table. "Idk my bff Jill. All I know is I am suppose to host this party at his new house in Manhattan."**

** Five years and I'm still not over him. It's bad enough I see him almost every day on TV or on a poster. Every day is like a constant reminder my humiliation. To make matters worse he is still with the little tart he dumped me for. Now here he is having my best friend help him throw a party at his new house. Wait HIS NEW HOUSE? "Did you say new house? Is he going to be living here? Why is he doing this? Hasn't he ruined my life enough? Can he just let me have one thing to myself? God!" Angela reached over the table and pat my arm affectionately. "I know hun, its gonna be okay. You'll probably never see him. I mean come on its Manhattan." We both left soon after to go back to work.**

** When I got home all I could think about was the fact that Edward was here somewhere in my city. As much as I didn't want to admit it Angela was right I knew that there was a slim chance that I would see him face to face. I still didn't like those odds though because with my luck we would probably meet again in the most embarrassing way ever**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this is coming so late but I have had the worst luck ever. First I had a summer flu for a week and could barely get out of bed. Then when I finally start to feel better Hurricane Isaac hit and I was out of power for six days SIX DAYS. Do have any idea of horrible that was? Any way here it is Chapter 2. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 2**

**After the coffee shop incident, Angela and I decided I needed a night out to forget my misfortune. That's how I ended up in a dark club surrounded by overdeveloped teenagers and getting blinded by neon lights. "Oh lighten up you grump it's a club. You're suppose to let go and lose inhibition" "I'll pass, besides if I drink who's gonna stop you from crawling on the floor trying to get away from the aliens who want your brain" "OMG it was one time" "Sure sure, whatever you say" I told her as I head to the bar and she heads toward the dance floor. **

** I watched Angela dance for an hour before I decided I was ready to leave. On my way to out the door I bumped into the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. "Oh I am so so sorry miss. Are you ok?" He was about 6'5" with deep russet skin and short, silky black hair. He was solid as a rock because as soon as we hit I fell straight on my ass. How embarrassing! "Let me help you up. I swear I didn't see you." "It's ok as long as you buy me a drink so I can forget how embarrassing this is." I say as I laugh and dust myself off. "I can do that. I'm Jacob by the way." " Bella"**

** We sit at a table in a dark corner and talk for the next two hours. As I sit and listen to him tell me about himself I'm having a hard time picturing this Adonis as the same scrawny little kid with the long hair and glass that used to sit in the back of class and read car magazines. You can imagine my surprise when I found out I was sitting across from my dad's best friend Billy Black's youngest son. My dad will have a fit when I tell him this when he calls. He always had it in his head that Jacob was my perfect match. I just never saw that way until today. I would have to a nun to saw this man wasn't ruining a perfectly good pair of panties just by looking at me.**

** "It's getting late come on I'll walk you out" Jacob say as he stretches his hand out and take mine. As we stumble out of the club I'm so inebriated I can't walk straight. We make around the corner a few feet away from my car when I tripped over my heels and land in Jacob's arms. When look up and see him staring down at me I can't take it anymore. I straighten myself grab the collar of his shirt and slam his lips to mine. He feels so good against me before I know I'm up against the side of the building with my legs around his waist and my dress sliding up to my waist. Our hands are everywhere exploring each in our drunken haze. I feel his hand up my thighs, in between my legs as his hands sink into my soaking wet heat I hear my name being called. I turn my head and Jacob keeps kissing my neck. As I open my eyes to see who called me I feel like I've been thrown in cold water. Here I am up against a building with my legs around man as he fingers me in public and I'm look at the last person I want to see. Edward Cullen.**


End file.
